


my little universe

by miimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i felt so soft after their celebration omf, im really just being soft here, inspired by yuwin's proposal!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: sicheng and yuta are each other's world.the way their eyes sparkled like they held the milky way, the way their smile would glow like the morning sun, and even the way their voice would make each other's heart skip a beat.everything, yuta and sicheng found in each other.





	my little universe

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this right after's yuwin's birthday celebration because everything was so cute!!  
> (i uploaded this on twt too but i wanted to post it here too^^)

away from the peeping cameras, sicheng would give yuta the sweetest kiss. one of honey and caramel, just like how yuta likes it. 

sicheng would usually be one to pull away. but in the rare moment he pushes, he'll collide into yuta and give him every kiss he deserves. peppering yuta's rosy cheeks, sicheng would make sure to fill yuta's cheeks up with little kisses just like how the stars fill up the night sky.

yuta knows to treasure these moments well. he pulls sicheng in closer, both hands caressing sicheng's hands, his right thumb grazing the ring he had used to promise sicheng all his love, understanding, patience - his everything.

yuta looks at sicheng as if the all the stars and planets were orbiting around him, like an angel who came down from heaven to make yuta whole, like there were little flowers blooming in his black and rose-coloured hair.

sicheng was truly a godsend to yuta. 

despite the annoyance that bubbles from sicheng now and then, yuta sees the fugacious blush that creeps onto his face when he teases sicheng in front of the camera. 

sicheng would pretend to hate it, but ultimately long to return to yuta's embrace once the nosy lens were gone. 

sicheng loves yuta's cherry lips, his eyes that sparkle in the golden hours of the morning and evening and especially his velvet smooth voice. 

one of sicheng's pleasures in life was to fall asleep to yuta's lullabies that he'd sing in japanese. granted sicheng could barely grasp the meaning of each verse, he'd gladly ignore that for the fact that he could see the way yuta's half-lidded eyes would glimmer whenever he thought of osaka.

as yuta's voice guides sicheng on a gentle cruise to the arms of sleep, sicheng's fingertips would trace featherlight 'i love you's in mandarin to remind yuta how much he means to sicheng, that they would always find each other no matter how far they are pulled apart.

now drifting to sleep, sicheng would burrow himself deeper into yuta's hold where the outside world didn't matter, where nothing could hurt him.

and yuta would reciprocate, curling towards sicheng's bundled figure, his voice gradually fading and replaced with rhythmic breathing. 

if sicheng found solace in his hold, yuta would gladly be the shield that protects sicheng from anything.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me comments about yuwin's proposal asdfhjg (and about my fic too, constructive criticism is fine :D )


End file.
